bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BSS-Psycho/Badge Gates (major WIP)
(btw this isn't really "major wip" anymore...) Hello... if you are here, you either came here via an advert in a Discussion Post, OR you are a stalker. In this blog post, I share my idea for Badge Gates, where you need Badges to access their content. Please enjoy! Also, after this I will make another few Bloggos, exhibiting some new quest ideas and stuff. If you have suggestions, criticism, comments, or questions, please feel free to comment. (I like replying to comments) Credits to: Tahaym, DvH2, and DiamondMiner325 Changelog: Added new Moon Charm Dispenser mechanic (credits to DvH2) and revamped Stinger Dispenser system. (credits to Tahaym) Also, added credits. Added Photo Gallery for Gate 1. Added Field Boosts to Dispensers, nerfed Colour Wheel. (credits to DiamondMiner325) 11/23/2019. Gate 1: Cadet Gate: Bronze in colour, this gate is located to the lefthand side of Brown Bear (opposite Honeystorm Summon). You need 15 Cadet Badges to enter. It contains: Moon Charm Dispenser, which gives you 0.5 Moon Charms per bee (if you have 10 bees, it'll give 5, same with 11) every 4 hours (it also gives you 1 per Moon Amulet rank and boosts the Pear Field times 2) and the Pear Field. The Pear Field is a mostly white, mostly medium flower field, with 3 pears, in the corner. Behind the largest pair there is a 3 ticket token. There is no mobs. Cadet_Gate.png|Cadet Gate Moon_Charm_Dispenser.png|Moon Charm Dispenser Gate 2: Hotshot Gate: Silver in colour, this gate is located above the Bamboo in the Bamboo Field. You need to do the Moon Charm Parkour to get there (it is in an opening in the wall above the RJ token on the Bamboo. In order to access this, you need 15 Hotshot Badges. This contains: Stinger Dispenser which gives you stingers and a Blackberry Patch boost times 2 every 22 hours in this format: 1 if you have a Vicious Bee, (an additional one if that Vicious Bee is Gifted), 1 if you have Crimson Guard, another if you have Cobalt Guard, and 2 if you have Demon Mask. This gate also contains the Blackberry Patch. The Blackberry Patch contains two Thorn Bramblers, which are monsters that look like like things on Blackberry bushes that have thorns. They behave like Scorpions, and drop Honey, Tickets, Royal Jelly, Sunflower Seeds, and rarely Stingers and Oil. This field is able to host Rogue Vicious Bees. Note: The Blackberry Patch is Medium, and Blue. Gate 3: Mega-Ace Gate: Gold in colour, this gate is located behind the shop for the Honey Mask, Honeycomb Belt, and C&C Guards. You need 10 Ace Badges to unlock this area. It contains: Ticket Dispenser, which gives the amount of your bees divided by two, every 24 hours, the shop for Bismuth's Goo, Demon and Diamond Sprinklers, (credit to Bismuth.Check out his blog! https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:XxBismuthxX/Gloves,_Badges,_And_Sprinklers) and the Colorless HQ (no details). Gate 4: Master Gate: Turquois-ish in colour, this gate is located on those rocks by the Pine Tree Forest. Requires 10 Master Badges. It contains: Field Dice Dispenser, which gives 1 Field Dice per 2 hours and a Peppermint Boost (regular), Bee Bear's Headquarters, and Peppermint Field. Peppermint Field is a field that is mostly Large, and has Red and White Flowers. Bee Bear's Headquarters, when you walk inside it contains some Festive Bees working, a Bubble Bee Man dude, and Bee Bear himself, which when talked to, he says: "Hello, hello there. How is Polar Bear? Good, I expect. I'm preparing for next Beesmas! I want to be ahead with the presents, so they're prepared. I'll see you later! Psst! There might be a present token here next Beesmas!" Gate 5: Grandmaster Gate: This gate flashes with the Grandmaster/Green colours. It is behind Spirit Bear, requires 10 Grandmaster Rank Badges, and contains the following: Tropical Bear, Daisy Field (White, Large), The Colour Wheel, with whatever it lands on (colours of jelly beans) it gives, example if it lands on Green, +15% Critical Chance for 5 minutes, or if it lands on say Red, it gives 1.5x Red Pollen for 5 minutes, and this also includes Spoiled Jelly Bean buffs (can be used every 2 hours) and the Candy Critters Challenge. (not going into detail, as this is an idea for my own video game). This is all for now, next week or so i'll add pictures, if you comment ideas, I might add them. Keep your eyes open for other Blog Posts made by me! (coming soon) Category:Blog posts